krypto_the_superpupfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 13 - Warp Puppies! Transcript
Blue Streak... Speed is by... Krypto the Superpup! Too fast for the naked eye! Krypto the Superpup! Krypto! He can really move! Krypto! He's got an attitude! Krypto! He's the fastest pup alive! Look out... When he storms through... Krypto the Superpup! Don't doubt what he can't do! Krypto the Superpup! Krypto! He can really move! Krypto! He's got an attitude! Krypto! He's the fastest pup alive! He's the fastest pup alive!!! He's the fastest pup alive!!!!!! Fastest Thing Alive Theme Song began with Puppy Krypto, Puppy Brainy Barker, Puppy Hot Dog, Puppy Bull Dog, Puppy Tail Terrier, Puppy Mammoth Mutt and Puppy Tusky Husky running for speed toward the great valley where all the dinosaurs live. Then Puppy Krypto points up to where the Sharp Toothed Dinosaur Red Claw rules over great valley. The seven super puppies along with Little Foot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby headed for the mysterious beyond where they ran and hide from Thud and Screech walking right passed by them next Ruby picks up the bolder with only one hand so that The seven Super Puppies can run through the opening way then run underneath those scary sharp teeth's legs and blows out their raspberry with their tongues and runs fast while they'll being chased by Sharp Teeth all the way toward the rocky wall to crash into before Little Foot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby headed toward the tree vine to swing over there toward the computer where they defuse the bomb with Nicole while we move toward the Seven Super Puppies are surrounded by Sharp Teeth then Ducky tosses the Rainbow Stones as she, Petrie, Cera, Spike, Ruby, Chomper and Little Foot swings the vines and the seven super puppies caught the rainbow stones into their paws and started to roll by using their new powers by spin dashing their way out of the mysterious beyond by causing the rock slides toward the shark teeth they kept on moving until they caught Little Foot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby into their paws and run out of the mysterious beyond as the smokey mountain erupts with hot lava erupting then Red Claw gets angry when they got away as the mysterious beyond is saved with the great valley dinosaurs, Streaky, Snooky Wookums, Squeaky, Nikki, Ramone, Puff, Ignatius, Robbie, Jimmy the Rat and Paw Pooch cheering. And last with Ruby kissing Puppy Krypto on the cheeks while Puppy Krypto winks to the viewers as he and the other six Super Puppies stand on the title of the show "Krypto the Superpup" comes on screen as the theme song ends. Title: "KRYPTO THE SUPERPUP" Episode Title: "Warp Puppies!" (With a picture of Puppy Krypto flying by holding the Sky Color Stone in his paw we go to the beginning of this episode. The episode begins as the place called the Land of Mists as all seven Prehistoric Pals; Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby along with Mr. Thicknose and all seven super puppies known as The Pup Star Patrol along with Snooky Wookums are heading to where the Sharp Teeth are guarding the place which is the cavern cave) Mr. Thicknose: This is it, kids. We are in the clear. No sign of any Sharp tooth any where around here. Puppy Krypto: So glad you're coming with us on our adventure toward the Land of the Mist, Mr. Thicknose. Puppy Brainy Barker: We never gone on an adventure with a grownup dinosaur like you. You're great at adventures. Puppy Mammoth Mutt: Should we call you our grandpa? Mr. Thicknose: Not a chance. Littlefoot: Okay we're in the clear like Mr. Thicknose says. Follow me. (Littlefoot's friends followed him and so did Snooky Wookums and The Pup Star Patrol even Mr. Thicknose) Snooky Wookums: I don't expect why are we taking orders from a dinosaur. Puppy Hot Dog: We'd wish. Puppy Tusky Husky: The Night Flowers are awesome too. Yes? Puppy Tail Terrier: I think I see something for over those here golden night flowers! Puppy Bull Dog: Blimey! I see them too. Let's go see it. (The Pup Star Patrol ran toward the cave and saw the code which is attached on the wall to the left) Snooky Wookums: Hey! Wait for your Nanny! Puppy Krypto: What took you so long? Cera: What do you think, puppies? We can run as fast as you. Ducky: Seriously... That how fast the super puppies are while we the dino kids can run fast just the way we are. Yes yes yes. Petrie: Yeah but look! Me see the code to the cave. Chomper: Anyone know the code? Spike: Uh-uh. Mr. Thicknose: Let's stop and think. When the code is on that wall, which code number do you think somebody used to crack it. Littlefoot: (To the Tree Star) Tree Star! Secret Code, please! Tree Star: Secret Code Number entering, Littlefoot. (Does so as it enters the randoms numbers "235614") 235614. Ruby: You heard the tree star. The code is... 235614. Puppy Krypto: No problem-o. I know how to enter the code. (Presses the right buttons which are numbers "2" "3" "5" "6" "1" "4" as the cave doors opens itself) Puppy Brainy Barker: Success! Puppy Mammoth Mutt: We can get in now. Puppy Krypto: Thank you! Thank you! (Takes a bow) Puppy Hot Dog: Heh. No one could enter the code like you. Cera: You know we could even smash our way through way better than entering the code. Snooky Wookums: Great. Let's go in the cave to find somebody you know shall we. Mr. Thicknose: Let's go. (And so they all got inside the cave. They noticed that they are inside the cave as the music plays) Song: "Adventuring" Mr. Thicknose: (Singing) I have to go adventuring, adventuring, adventuring I have to go adventuring while Belly Dragger's back. This is my opportunity to see a thing that's hard to see It might not come again for me I have to go. Ducky: (Singing) But is it true they cannot be seen? Ruby: (Singing) They're really real. Petrie: (Singing) Or really mean. Mr. Thicknose: (Singing) You'll never know. Unless you go. Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby: (Singing) So if you go adventuring, adventuring There's just one thing You know what you are going to have to do? You're gonna have to take us all with you! We want to go adventuring too! ''(Song ends) Snooky Wookums: Sheesh. Shouldn't you dinosaurs think of any other songs? Puppy Hot Dog: Not just dinosaur kids. Grownup Dinosaurs too. Chomper: It's all part of our life. Puppy Krypto: Okay you guys, Let's do it too it! Kids, you go with Mr. Thicknose to see who is causing all the misty problems. We puppies have to figure out what's cost all the longneck dinosaurs to get sick except for Ali, Rhett and Shorty and bring back all the night flowers to the valley. Petrie: Me want to know why we going with Mr. Thicknose again. Ruby: Cause he's the wisest one there is of all the valley there is. Littlefoot: Good. Let's all be careful and watch out for the belly dragger. Puppy Brainy Barker: Come on, guys! Let's try out that ride over there! (She points to where the rocky ride is as she and the other six super puppies runs toward it as Snooky Wookums catches up to them. Then Mr. Thicknose, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby went to where the opening entrance to the night flower fields) All Seven Super Puppies: (Started to move the big boulder they and Snooky Wookums are on as it starts moving and sliding down real fast) Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!! Snooky Wookums: Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!! Mr. Thicknose: (Bashes through the walls from his head as he sees the exit part of the cave and the outside part of the night flower fields) This way, kids. (He leads Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby outside to where the night flowers are. Then we cut to where Ichy and Dil are watching them to where they are heading) Ichy: Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh! Look at our appetizers coming through our place this early. But man, I can sink the teeth into them. Dil: So what do we do, Ichy? Ichy: Once we get our appetizers into our stomachs, we save the big one they have along with them for desert. Dil: Desert!? You mean I can get the big one for desert! Ichy: Ah phewy! You always hogging the big one for yourself! Come on, let's go! Dil: One of these days, Ichy you'll regret this saying that to my face! (When the seven super puppies and Snooky Wookums got to the Night Flower Fields, they met up with Littlefoot and his pals and even Mr. Thicknose) Snooky Wookums: Remind me not go sliding down the boulder again! Cera: Well at least we all met up with each other. So now what? Puppy Mammoth Mutt: Maybe we should ask... these guys. (She points to where we see every Tinysauruses living down the Night Flower Fields) They seem friendly enough. Littlefoot: Wait a minute. I know these guys. Those are... Tinysauruses! Cera: Well what are we waiting for!?! Come on, let's go say hi! (They all do so as Littlefoot and his pals go say hi even The Pup Star Patrol and Snooky Wookums) Big Daddy: Well who do we have here? Some Puppies and a Kitten coming into our new home. Puppy Krypto: Hi! Uh… Who are you? Big Daddy: Why… I'm Big Daddy. Leader of the Tinysauruses. We're training to become one of the Tinysauruses Freedom Fighters. Littlefoot: Did you say... Cera: Freedom Fighters? Ducky: We're the Freedom Fighters. Oh yes yes yes! Big Daddy: You don't say. Lizzie: Cera? Is that you? Cera: Lizzie! Good to see you again. Lizzie: It is you! Hey guys! Guess who's back! Rocky and Dusty: Oooooh! Puppies! Skitter: Hello there, Puppies! Oh you're so cute! Chatter: Hi. Puppy Krypto: Thanks. We're the dog star pups… Also known as… The Pup Star Patrol. My name's Krypto. Puppy Krypto. And these are my friends. Puppy Brainy Barker: Hi! I'm Puppy Brainy Barker! Puppy Hot Dog: I'm Puppy Hot Dog! Puppy Tusky Husky: I'm Puppy Tusky Husky. Puppy Bull Dog: I'm Puppy Bull Dog. Puppy Tail Terrier: I'm Puppy Tail Terrier! Puppy Mammoth Mutt: And I'm Puppy Mammoth Mutt! Very nice to meet you all. Snooky Wookums: And I'm Snooky Wookums. The Puppies' Nanny. I'm a secret agent. Working undercover. Big Daddy: Great! Littlefoot: Well, now that we named everybody... Chomper: Hey! Don't forget me and Ruby here. Lizzie: Is that a… Rocky and Dusty: Sharptooth!! Chatter: Run for your lives!! Skitter: He's gonna eat us!! Cera: Relax you guys. He's only a friendly Sharptooth. Littlefoot: Oh right. That's Chomper. I named him even before we hatched him and became his parents. He has a heart of good in him. Petrie: The only thing he eats is stinging buzzers. Ruby: Lucky isn't he? And so have I. Big Daddy: I can't believe your friends with a little Sharptooth. I thought all Sharpteeth we're suppose to be scary and big like any other dinosaur. Snooky Wookums: As nanny of this here dog stars that I turned them into puppies I think the first we should do is enjoy ourselves for a little feast. How should we say dinner. All Seven Super Puppies: (Jumped up for joy) Oh oh oh oh me me me me me!! Chomper: (Takes out his Pinecone) And after that, does anyone want to play "Kick the Pinecone" with me? Skitter: Sounds like fun. Rocky and Dusty: Yeah! Lizzie: Count me in! Big Daddy: Well I don't. But having a feast with you, genius. (All Seven Super Puppies and Snooky Wookums laughed as the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to Night Flower Fields home as every single Tinysauruses played with the seven Super Puppies, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby) All Seven Super Puppies: (Barked happily) Snooky Wookums: Hmm? (Watched them play) Big Daddy: Are they always this way? Snooky Wookums: That's what happened when Mechanikat and I turned the dog stars into puppies. Big Daddy: Just who is Mechanikat? Snooky Wookums: Their Pappy Pooch. I use to work for him at my side. Chomper: Go long! (Kicks the Pinecone by the foot for Littlefoot to swing at it with his tail like a baseball bat as it goes all the way up) Lizzie, Skitter, Rocky and Dusty: (Laughs) Chatter: (Sighs) Puppy Brainy Barker: Can I play with this? (Pulls the Night Flower out of the Night Flower Fields) Snooky Wookums: (Gasps and runs by snatching it back at Puppy Brainy Barker's paws) Leave that alone! Bad puppy! Puppy Brainy Barker: … Puppy Krypto: (Licks Skitter's face) Skitter: (Laughs) That tickles! Puppy Mammoth Mutt: Ooh what do these flowers do? (Shakes them all by spreading golden rods all over) Big Daddy: Whoa there! Easy on the golden rods there, Puppy. (All Seven Super Puppies got back together) Okay. Play time's over. And Big Daddy's needs a break. (All Seven Super Puppies running around in circles to the left while laughing and barking) Time for you pups to take a nappy. Isn't that right, Nanny Wookums? Snooky Wookums: Nap time? All Seven Super Puppies: Aww…!! (Talking at once) Mammoth Mutt: We don't wanna take a nap. Puppy Brainy Barker: Yeah. Puppy Tusky Husky: We were having fun. Big Daddy: No back talk. Make your Big Daddy happy. Go take your nappy. Cera: You heard him. Nap time. Lizzie: Big Daddy has spoken! All Seven Super Puppies: Aww okay! If you say so. (They all do so. We cut to them sleeping boredly as Puppy Brainy Barker snoozes. Then we moved onto Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby sleeping while smiling peacefully as a group. Then we moved onto Lizzie, Skitter, Rocky, Dusty, Chatter and Big Daddy sleeping as a group of Tinysauruses. Then from behind the Night Flowers; Ichy and Dil spotted all the dinosaurs and the Seven Super Puppies) Ichy: Heh heh heh. There they are, Dil! Sound asleep. Dil: Good. We got them now! And then... (Chuckles evilly) The Desert! (We moved to Snooky Wookums calling in Master Mechanikat by a toy mouse who has a T.V. Screen) Snooky Wookums: That's right, Master Mechanikat. The dog stars are sound asleep. We've found out where the Tinysauruses live. Mechanikat: Excellent. And I've located the place where no dinosaur can find them, Littlefoot and his pals will never bother me again once I have the dogs stars in my control turning them into puppies with your Puppifying Ray. Snooky Wookums: Of all of the days worked by me joining up with the puppies as I am their Nanny. Soon we'll discover Red Claw by searching for his weakness and all the other Tyrannosauruses who are Sharpteeth as well. Mechanikat: Great! Just an keep an eye on the dog stars as puppies would ya. I have other evil plans for Agent 9L and her friends Isis and Katy. Snooky Wookums: You can always count on me, You're Crankiness. Agent Snooky/Nanny Wookums out. (The video ended as it forms back into a toy mouse before Mr. Thicknose shows up to him) Mr. Thicknose: Snooky? Who are you talking too? Snooky Wookums: Uh... Nobody! Just playing with my toy mouse here. See? (Plays with his toy mouse and laughs nervously) Mr. Thicknose: I see. Topsy said that something's suspicious is about to happen to the longnecks if we don't get back those Night Flowers back to them so they could get back on their four feet soon. They're all going to die. Snooky Wookums: That's awful! Mr. Thicknose: I know. I better wake up the Super Puppies. Before some Belly Dragger shows up. (Do so as he walks slowly before we move back to Ichy and Dil) Ichy: There's our Appetizers. (Points to Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby) But who are those tiny small creatures? Dil: That must be Chomper and Ruby again. Ichy: Not them, you nimrod! I'm talking about them Tinysauruses Creatures. Dil: That's them Tinysauruses all right. They work for our appetizers. Ichy: Dinos as big and small as they come! This is it, Dil. Our appetizing big time one course meal! (Smiles evilly) What Ichthyornis is born for. Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby: (Sleeping peacefully by smiling until they hear somebody talking with their ears) Ichy: (Off-Screen by talking loudly) I AM THE TERROR... THAT FLAPS IN THE MIST!! (Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby woke up and got up on two or four feet) Petrie: What was that? What was that? Ichy: (Off-Screen by talking loudly) I WILL EAT AND DEVOUR YOUR TINYSAURUSES!! Dil: (Off-Screen by talking loudly) And I am the Belly Dragger that is going to eat you all up!! Ichy: (Appears by coming out of the Night Flower Bush) I... AM ICHY SHARPTOOTH FLYER!!! Dil: (Appears by coming out of the Night Flower Bush) And I am Dil the Deinosuchus!! Ducky: (Gasps) It is Ichy and Dil!! Cera: They'll eat us!! They're gonna eat us!! Ruby: Run for it!! (Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby ran for their lives as they all scream) Skitter, Lizzie, Rocky and Dusty: (Runs for their lives) Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Big Daddy: Whoa! (Runs for his live) Dil: (Laughs evilly) I got them now! Right where I want them! (Goes after the Prehistoric Pals) Ichy: Let em have it, Dil! Them Appetizers and those little snacks are ours to devour. (Laughs evilly as the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to where Snooky Wookums is about to wake up The Pup Star Patrol as the big emergency) Snooky Wookums: Puppies! Puppies! Puppies, wake up! (The Pup Star Patrol does so) All Seven Super Puppies: Huh? Wha? Puppy Krypto: Where's the fire? Puppy Brainy Barker: (Uses her 3D image by perking up her ears as she saw Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby along with the Tinysauruses are about to be eaten by Dil the Belly Dragger and gasps) Oh no! Littlefoot and his pals are in trouble. I could read their minds. They are about to be eaten by the Belly Dragger! Puppy Hot Dog: We gotta save them! Puppy Krypto, Puppy Brainy Barker, Puppy Hot Dog, Puppy Tusky Husky, Puppy Bull Dog, Puppy Tail Terrier and Puppy Mammoth Mutt: LET'S DO IT TOO IT!! (Does their secret hand shake by fist bumping their paws as they come to Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby's rescue by coming at Dil the Belly Dragger) Dil: WHAT!?! PUPPIES!?!?! Puppy Krypto: Leave them Prehistoric Pals alone, you big bully! We won't let you eat Littlefoot and his pals! Dil: Fine! Then I'll devour you for a snack!! (Growls by opening her big mouth) Puppy Brainy Barker: We don't think do! (She, Puppy Hot Dog, Puppy Tusky Husky, Puppy Bull Dog, Puppy Tail Terrier, Puppy Krypto and Puppy Mammoth Mutt took out the Sky Color Stones as they all powered up by boosting up their powers as they go real fast by running around the circles around Dil lifting her up and throw her right into mid-air) Dil: ICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHY!!!!! (Falls as she is drops onto the ground right on top of Ichy crushing him) Ichy: OUCH!!!!! (Lifts up Dil making her get off) Get your tush off of me, you bloated idiot! Dil: Don't look at me! It was the puppies! Ichy: The Puppies!?!?! Here in our place? (Sees the seven super puppies) Not in my turf! Those puppies are mine! (Flies over toward the pup star patrol) Puppy Krypto: You want some!? Come and get us!! Outta here!! (Flies off as the seven super puppies followed him on the ground by running as Ichy chases after them) Ichy: I'll get you teaching Dil to throw her in mid-air crushing me, you meddling pups! Littlefoot: Quick, now's our chance. (He, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby and the Tinysauruses try to escape by running as Dil stops them by cutting them off) Dil: Oh no you don't, you little appetizers. You're going into my stomach once I devour you! Chomper: (Walks around here by going toward her tail) Dil: Ahhh... (Is about to eat them but Chomper off-screen bites her tail by the teeth) YEOOOOOOOOOW!!!!! Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Ruby: Yeah!! Littlefoot: Way a go, Chomper! (Then Chomper lets go of Dil's tail as Cera charges in and knocks her out with her horn sending her flying by flipping her to where Ichy is chasing the Super Puppies) Puppy Krypto: Hey, Ichy! Now that we got your attention, look behind you. Ichy: (Looks behind him) I don't see any one behind... HUH? (Dil is about to knock Ichy by flying toward him as they all crashed into each other and the two of them went flying into the stream by their defeat once again) Ichy and Dil: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Lizzie, Skitter, Rocky and Dusty: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!! Chatter: (Shy) Yay. Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!! Big Daddy: I don't believe my eyes. You saved us once again! Thank you, Big ones... For saving our lives. Ruby: If you really want to thank us, thank the Super Puppies. They're the one who saved our lives from Ichy and Dil. Lizzie: Thank you, Pup Star Patrol. Puppy Mammoth Mutt: Our pleasure. Mr. Thicknose: (Walks over to the Super Puppies, Tinysauruses and Littlefoot and his pals) What did I miss? Snooky Wookums: The Dog Stars as puppies stopped that crazy bird and a two red eyed crocodile. Mr. Thicknose: They did. How did you know? Puppy Krypto: Simple. Allow us to explain. When you saw the flash of light, that can only mean one thing. We had these things called the Sky Color Stones that us puppies boosted up our powers that way we can be even faster than a speed of sound. It was mondo cool. Puppy Mammoth Mutt: Way pasted! Skitter: What are sky color stones look like? Ducky: We saw them inside the cave that is glowing bright like the sky colors they are. Yep, yep, yep. Cera: Even the colors of the rainbow have six colors. Petrie: Freedom Fighters stick together. Ruby: We could really use your help saving the mysterious beyond from Red Claw and the Fast Biters. Big Daddy: No prob. We deal with Fast Biters before and we'll do it again. Right? Lizzie, Skitter, Rocky, Dusty and Chatter: Right! Littlefoot: If you ever need us, we'll call you. Chomper: And we'll give you a roar for help. Lizzie: You got it. Snooky Wookums: To freedom we stand. All for one and one for all. Freedom Fighters rule! All Seven Super Puppies: Yeah!!! (Held up their paws for cheers) Mr. Thicknose: Who are the Freedom Fighters? (Thinks about it as we end the episode by fading to black) THE END (Credits) Look out... When he storms through... Krypto the Superpup! Don't doubt what he can't do! Krypto the Superpup! Krypto! He can really move! Krypto! He's got an attitude! Krypto! He's the fastest pup alive! He's the fastest pup alive!!! He's the fastest pup alive!!!!!!''Category:List of Krypto the Superpup Episode Transcripts Category:List of Krypto the Superpup Transcripts Category:List of Episode Transcripts